A Birthday Like None Other
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: One-shot. "George knew I wanted him. I reckon it was pretty bloody obvious". Fred/George. Slash.


**A Birthday Like None Other**  
_**By Reiko Katsura**_

**Pairing(s):** Fred/George

**Prompt(s):** Birthday

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** "George knew I wanted him. I reckon it was pretty bloody obvious".

**Warnings:** EWE, AU, alive!Fred (and I'll have it no other way!), fellatio, incest (obviously), and probably poor characterization (I'll get the hang of writing them sooner or later). Oh, this also wasn't beta'd.

**Author's Note:** This was written _ages _ago. On Fred and George's birthday, actually, which was on April first. Yikes. It was written for Twincestabration2010 at the LJ community HP_Cestfest, in celebration of F & G's b-day. Amongst this (which is actually accompanied by a little F/G birthday card I made) I also created a good number of Fred/George artwork. If you'd like to see them, just check out my Twincestabration tag on LJ. Here's a link, if you're willing to put it together: reikokatsura dot livejournal dot com slash tag slash twincestabration. Do know that many of the artworks I made are NSFW/NWS. Hee.

* * *

**~Fred/Forge/George~**

* * *

George knew I wanted him. I reckon it was pretty bloody obvious when I stared at his bum whenever we changed clothes, or deliberately sent him heated looks whenever he came out the shower. But because George had always been the meaner half of our twin-duo (contrary to what everyone else believed), he refused to acknowledge it. Oh, he'd definitely wipe the drool from my mouth whenever he whipped out his cock in front of me, or hand me a towel on the occasions I caught him wanking in our bedroom (before leaving to do his business elsewhere), but as for _really _acknowledging it— like reciprocating it, for instance—he just wouldn't.

It was a lot worse when I saw him looking at me the same way. Georgie probably didn't think I noticed that he stared at my chest whenever I had my shirt off (which, after catching him staring the first time, was quite often), or that he made a gasping sound whenever he caught _me_ wanking in our bedroom. But I did. And then I would store it in my memory for future reference.

It was because I noticed him looking, noticed the obvious bulge in his pants when we showered together, noticed him breathe my name when he slept, that I just couldn't let it go. Not doing what he was doing was all he had to do, really. That's what Angelina did, and I eventually got over her. It's what Lee did, too, and I'm just as much over him as I was Angie. But he didn't do that, opting instead to tease and sway his arse when he'd walk up the stairs and send me heated looks over the dining table when Mum wasn't looking.

I wasn't sure if he realized it or not, but I would get over my little crush on him—which had been going on since about the time I turned fourteen—if he'd get over me, too.

It was as simple as that.

George asked me what I wanted for our birthday and I nearly blurted out "you". Nearly. Instead, I told him that I wanted him to surprise me. He got a look in his eye when I said that—that same glint that Percy used to get whenever he caught a Slytherin doing something naughty—and nodded, but left it at that. He didn't ask the same of me—he never did. He always left it up to me to get him something he'd like. I never knew why he asked me the same thing year after year, knowing that my answer was always the same. Or at least, the answers I told him. But he did it anyway. Sometimes I'd think he wanted me to request something specifically.

There were times I almost had.

I always ended up chickening out, though.

And when April 1st came around, he would, too.

After a family gathering at the Burrow, George and I retired to our flat above our joke shop. We would have probably stayed the night with Mum and Dad if Percy and Audrey and Lucy and Molly Jr and Bill and Fleur and Victoire and Dominique and Louis and Ron and Hermione and Rose and Hugo and Harry and Ginny and James and Al and Lily and Charlie and his new Romanian boyfriend Alin (had he gotten them all?) hadn't decided the exact same. As much as Mum insisted George and I could still fit (if we slept on top of Harry and his family, maybe), we declined the offer. Not that Mum knew, but George and I had been having secret celebrations, just the two of us, since we turned six. We weren't about to let tradition die.

As soon as we flooed in, I levitated the remainder of the ridiculously large three-layered chocolate fudge, raspberry (my favorite) cream and strawberry (George's favorite) jam cake onto the coffee table in the sitting room. George had gone down the other hall from me, most likely to change into more comfortable clothes. I would have done the same if I hadn't been so tired, and if the couch hadn't been seducing me as adamantly as it was.

I plopped onto it, sighed in content, then flicked my wand and cast a spell to light the single candle at the top of our cake. I nestled further into the couch and closed my eyes, waiting for George to come back so we could have a repeat-performance of blowing out the candles and making a wish.

I wasn't sure if it was sibling thing, or just a twin thing, but I could sense the exact moment when George entered the room. I kept my eyes closed, too comfortable to do a silly thing like opening them, and felt, more than saw, him walking closer. It wasn't until he brushed the top of my head that I finally gave in and opened my eyes.

And opened them wider.

And wider.

And wider.

George stood in front of me, completely naked from the top of his head down to the tip of his toes. I gaped at him. I stuttered. I gasped. I spluttered. I croaked and stammered and choked. Aside from that, I didn't know what to do, what to say, how to respond. It was hard enough trying to decide what I should have been looking at: his cock or his face.

I must have spent five whole minutes gaping like a fish out of water because George finally rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at me. If it had been anyone else, I would have flinched. But it was George, and I trusted him completeley—well, far more than I trusted anyone else, at any rate. George and I were pranksters to the depths of our little crooked hearts. We were the very same in that aspect. If I were George, I wouldn't trust me 100%. I'd be a lunatic to trust him 100%, as well.

But back to George and his nakedness.

He pointed his wand at me and whispered a spell I knew all too well. Within a blink of an eye George had my clothes off, banished someplace probably very far, and moved his body (and his cock) directly in front of me.

"Well?" George said after a moment of me just staring at him. At it. At him. "Are you going to suck me off or not?"

My brain had already failed too much. I could do nothing more than stare at him.

George rolled his eyes. "Suck my cock, Fred!" he demanded, and circled his hand around the thick, freckled shaft.

I swallowed heavily.

"You're sure, George?" I said, and had to swallow again. Damn pooling saliva.

"Of course," he said, offhandedly.

I shook my head, allowing my sweaty bangs to whip to the side of my face, rather than obstructing my vision by hanging over my eyes.

"Are you _sure_, George?" I repeated. Because as soon as we took the next step, as soon as we moved further than the games we'd been playing for the past decade, there would be no turning back.

I wouldn't allow it.

George closed his eyes briefly and nodded.

"I want your mouth on me," he said, and then sent a small grin my way.

Relieved (because oh, how I wanted that cock in my mouth), I grinned in return and wrapped my own hand around my twin's aroused prick. He pulled his fingers away quickly, allowing me full control, and placed his hand on my head once again.

I brought George's erection close to my face and took a whiff. _George_. It smelled so much like _George_.

Eagerly, I started fisting the base of his cock, getting a sexy little grunt from him in turn, and looked up at my brother coyly.

"Happy Birthday, Georgie," I told him, before sniggering out a low, "Bottoms up!"

I opened my mouth wide and engulfed the head of his moist, thick dick, hallowed my cheeks, and gave my twin the best birthday blowjob I knew how.

I always had been good at giving him what he wanted.

And while it usually took George a bit longer, he normally got the job done, too, all the same.

As I ran my fingers over George's thick, heavy sack, and scraped my teeth softly over the line where the head met the shaft, I thought, _Happy Birthday to me_.

And it was.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not an extreme Fred/George shipper, though I've dabbled in this pairing a lot more than most others. Whether it's romance or bromance between the two of them, I really don't care. As long as they're together and inseparable and have a not-very-healthy relationship I'm pretty much happy. I recently discovered news, concerning the DH movie, that Hedwig's death isn't going to appear in it. I don't very much like WB straying from the books too much. Still, if they decided to let Fred live (because his death really was rather pointless) then I wouldn't mind in the least.

Anyways! I hope you liked this one-shot! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
